Momentos como estos
by EliACa
Summary: De cómo a través del tiempo, Jane y Lisbon consolidan su relación gracias a los momentos y detalles del día a día: "…se percató de que su felicidad dependía en gran medida de su presencia, él convertía sus círculos viciosos en espirales virtuosos".


**Disclaimer:** es obvio que no es mío; se trata de un drama policial y no de una novela romántica.

**A/N**: Oneshot participante del Challenge Jisbon en The Mentalist: Foro en Español. Quería hacer algo diferente a lo que siempre he hecho, así que la idea fue pensar en pequeños momentos Jisbon (uno por día –aunque no consecutivos-, por ejemplo un lunes de un mes, un martes de dos semanas más adelantes, un miércoles de 5 días luego y así sucesivamente), donde a lo largo del tiempo, pensar en cómo se consolida su relación, que va de un simple coqueteo, hasta construir algo bastante profundo entre ellos dos. Espero disfruten la lectura; críticas y comentarios constructivos, son bienvenidos.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Momentos como estos<em>**

Lunes. Romance tácito.

Sólo tenían que encontrar sus ojos y permanecer unos instantes en la mirada del otro para entender el sentimiento que se albergaba en sus corazones…, eran las sonrisas cómplices y los gestos fugaces que se regalaban mutuamente, lo que hacían más llevadera la tediosa reunión que el jefe de asuntos internos llevaba a cabo en esos momentos, éste quería dejar bien claras ciertas normas y procedimientos, por lo que solicitó la presencia del consultor para enfatizar ciertos puntos con él y poner ejemplos claros de lo que las cosas que NO se deben hacer. Luego de un par de horas de discurso monótono y unidireccional, Lisbon agradeció como nunca su presencia y el hecho de que Jane se inventara cualquier tontería, para sacarle una sonrisa y hacerle la tarde más ligera; ella inevitablemente rodó los ojos y sonrió; él sentía que se ganaba el cielo cuando podía hacerla feliz aunque sea por breves instantes; lo sabían, era una especie de romance tácito, eso que rondaba entre los dos.

Martes. Confianza ciega.

Los gritos de impotencia, las venas remarcadas y a simple vista en su cuello y frente, el color rojizo en su rostro, el dedo índice amenazador y la mirada fija puesta en él, le indicaban una eminente golpiza; Jane no tenía miedo, podía sonreír burlescamente y estar tranquilo, al fin y al cabo en medio de él y el ofendido hombre estaba Lisbon; tan pequeña y tan gigante al mismo tiempo, se sentía totalmente protegido, mientras asomaba su cabeza por encima del hombro de ella; adoraba verla imponer su carácter para dominar a cuanto grandulón rebelde le pasaba por el frente; algún día le dirá que es la heroína de sus fantasías.

Miércoles. Espiral virtuoso.

¿Pero qué demonios le pasaba?; sólo habían sido 10 horas sin él, debería estar feliz de descansar de sus locuras, necedades e imprudencias; pero no, siente que le falta algo, "ese no se qué"; entonces entiende que sus días sin Patrick Jane son eternos y monótonos: cadáver, testigos, sospechosos, víctimas, culpable, formularios; se percató de que su felicidad dependía en gran medida de su presencia, él convertía sus círculos viciosos en espirales virtuosos; eso debería asustarle; pero no, allí está sonriendo porque lo ve entrar con sus rizos alborotados a su oficina para echarse en su sofá frente a ella, son las 11 de la noche y él prefirió volver al CBI a hacerle su acostumbrada compañía. Quiere decirle que lo ha extrañado, pero solo sigue tecleando en su computador, ella sabe que no es necesario, porque su sonrisa es tan obvia, que deja todo en evidencia.

Jueves. Negación descarada.

Acaricia su espalda desnuda con delicadeza, ella se estremece ligeramente, por lo que él la aferra un poco más a su cuerpo, Lisbon lo mira con ojos amenazantes, él sonríe; la danza continúa armoniosamente, sienten que vuelan en medio de la nada; Jane se olvida que hay gente alrededor, cierra sus ojos y acerca su rostro al de ella, se embriaga con el olor de su cabello, con la suavidad de su piel, con el calor de su cuerpo; ella respira con dificultad, le abraza y acomoda su barbilla en su hombro, mientras entrelaza con sutileza sus dedos entre sus rizos; suspiran; "odio los casos encubiertos" dice Lisbon con suavidad, dando a entender completamente lo contrario; "somos profesionales, debemos cerrar casos", responde Jane casi en un susurro; cierran los ojos y se olvidan del tiempo y el espacio, no hay prisas, a esas alturas Rigsby debería estar esposando al culpable.

Viernes. Pequeños detalles.

Le duele la cabeza, no tiene que preguntarle, él lo sabe; deja sobre su escritorio una aspirina y un té caliente; ella está de mal humor; por lo que se aleja, prefiere darle su espacio.

Entra a su oficina, se sienta y sonríe; no tiene que pensarlo, sabe que todo ha sido obra de él; apoya la espalda en el sillón y luego de 20 minutos, cuando finalmente ha dejado la taza vacía, el dolor desaparece completamente; "maldito psíquico" dice para sí misma y con los ojos cerrados; "de nada" él responde en voz alta desde el umbral de la puerta; intercambian miradas y se sonríen uno con el otro; él extiende su mano "es suficiente por hoy" le comenta, Lisbon está de acuerdo, se acompañan para salir y se despiden; una vez desde sus respectivas casas entienden aquello que alguna vez escucharon: "Uno no está donde el cuerpo; sino dónde más se extraña y aquí se te extraña tanto, tú sigues aquí conmigo, quién está contigo, si ni siquiera estás tú"(+).

Sábado. Sentimientos contenidos, Verdades compartidas.

Sabía que todo terminaría mal desde el día en que firmó con él. Su imposibilidad por mantener su boca cerrada, los había dejado dentro de un congelador a temperatura bajo cero, sin posibilidad de salida; "Lisbon, desde hace mucho tiempo he querido decirte algo; así que creo que este es el momento; ya sabes; por si acaso no salimos de esta", le dice él con suavidad; "tranquilo, no hay un loco cerca al cual distraer", ella le respondió con resignación.

"Sin ti hubiese sido imposible –prosiguió Jane-; cada persona tiene un punto de partida y de llegada, alguien quien te afianza a la tierra, pero a la vez te eleva al mundo de los sueños y tu eres esa persona para mí". Lisbon sonrió "vamos a salir de estas" le dijo. "Quiero que lo sepas –continuó Jane, mientras la tomaba por los hombros-, es tonto tratar de decir tantas cosas acumuladas desde hace muchos años en tan poco tiempo, tan de repente; o el tratar de encajar en palabras emociones tan profundas; pero creo que es un tema al que le hemos estado dando muchas vueltas"…Lisbon se acercó a él y tomó su rostro con ambas manos "¿no me digas que el todo poderoso Jane está nervioso"? Le dijo Lisbon con un tono de burla "meehh, sólo es el frío" respondió él sonriendo.

Acercaron sus cuerpos, apoyaron sus frentes, cerraron sus ojos… "prométeme que cuando salgamos de esta, nos iremos una semana a la playa, haremos una fogata, tomaremos vino y nos olvidaremos del mundo por una semana" le pidió ella… "todo eso y más" le respondió. Rozaron las puntas de sus narices, abrieron sus labios, intercambiaron alientos, acercaron sus bocas y… "ya estamos aquí chicos, aguanten, abriremos esta puerta en dos minutos", escucharon la voz de Rigsby; soltaron con una pequeña risa la respiración contenida; "olvidé decirte que antes de que nos metieran acá, pude contactar al CBI, por lo que dieron con nuestra ubicación", le dijo Lisbon; Jane sonrió, "la promesa sigue en pie", le dijo mientras la abrazaba con fuerzas.

Domingo. Sencillamente Amor.

- Dos minutos –dijo Lisbon con nervios-.

- Nunca pensaste que te volverías loca por mí –Le dijo él mientras le tomaba las manos; ella puso los ojos en blanco- y claro, tampoco supusiste, que yo estaría demente por tus ojos, tus labios, tu cuerpo, tu ser.

- No es lo mismo –cortó ella-.

- Tampoco pensaste que duraríamos más de tres semanas; y mira, han pasado casi dos años –ella estaba cabizbaja; él buscó su rostro para besarle los labios con suavidad-. Pensaste que en el CBI y el equipo iban a poner el grito el cielo y fueron los que nos convencieron y nos apoyaron para casarnos.

- Sólo lo hicieron por tener la excusa de una fiesta –dijo ella; él sonrió-.

- A lo que quiero llegar, es que somos tú y yo; no somos unos improvisados, no puede haber relación más sólida y profunda, hemos construido toda una historia y trayectoria juntos; podemos con todo, así que tranquila, ya verás que lo disfrutaremos al máximo; además, tu prueba más grande he sido yo –Lisbon soltó una risa que hizo eco en el baño. Jane estaba sentado en la orilla de la bañera, ella había cerrado la tapa del sanitario y estaba sentada sobre este y frente a Jane; no era el lugar acostumbrado para hablar, pero en ese instante, era el necesario- ¿Lista?

- Dos rayas. Vamos a ser papás –dijo él con la sonrisa a más no poder; ella no pudo evitar contagiarse de emoción y saltar hacia él en un abrazo-.

Era sencillamente amor lo que rondaba entre los dos; ese que no es sólo un romance que se gesta en la pasión y la química dada por las miradas y sonrisas; sino aquel que se consolida en la confianza, en el apoyo desmedido, que no se puede negar porque estando juntos son más virtuosos, aquel que crece en los pequeños detalles, en la verdad de corazón y en la dicha del día a día compartido pero con la mirada en el mañana.

_-Fin-_

* * *

><p>(+) Ricardo Arjona, "Realmente no estoy tan solo" (canción).<p> 


End file.
